A vehicle door opening-closing control device that controls opening and closing of a door(s) of vehicles has been known. For instance, a door driving control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 identifies each of a plurality of doors and their positions and drives them individually. More specifically, when a driving speed of a door is below a predetermined value, a torque used for driving a door to be opened and closed is switched to a higher torque to perform opening and closing of the door. At this point, the door driving control device sets a door high-powered time window for each door such that the time window in which a door is opened and closed by using the high torque does not overlap between doors or between predetermined sets of the doors. The high-torqued powered opening and closing of a door is performed only in the corresponding door high-powered time window.